


feel my heart against yours

by Macremae



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Radio)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: After the crew sits down for some moonshine, Violet gets a little tipsy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about these nerds with me on tumblr at stormybisexual

Violet Liu is a huge fucking lightweight.

Arkady discovers this after her third glass of moonshine, and Violet’s fourth. The biologist had started swaying a little after her second, but the girl had had a long day, so no one spoke up until she started nodding off at her seat. Sana had shot Arkady a meaningful look.

“It’s been a long day,” she said, “we’d best turn in. Brian,” she turned to him, where he was leaning on Krejjh’s shoulder, “I wasn’t kidding; three hours at least. Violet, you can sleep in the med bay for now, if that’s alright. We’ll try to get you a proper bed or something next time we dock somewhere. Arkady will show you to the med bay.”

“ I will?” Arkady said, her voice not lacking in sass.

“Yes, you will. And you’ll go straight to your own quarters when you’re done.”

Arkady bit down a squawk at the meaningful look Sana sent her ( _You flirt with a scientist one time on a rescue mission_ , she thought), and returned it with a glare. Violet looked between them with drunkenly obvious confusion. She blinked owlishly a few times, and oh damn, those doe eyes were going to be Arkady’s beautiful demise one day. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed huffily. “Yeah, fine, whatever. I’ll take her.”

Brian and Krejjh left giggling for their shared quarters, and Sana headed towards her own. Arkady got up, and motioned for Violet to follow. It took about three seconds for her to realize that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. She rolled her eyes again, muttered something about the Republic “not teaching their people the ‘real’ skills”, and hoisted Violet to her feet. She slung one of the other woman’s arms over her shoulders, and put an arm around her waist.

The long, awkward shuffle through the ship was made especially interesting when Violet decided to lean her head on Arkady’s shoulder. And again when she began nuzzling her hair. And mumbling nonsensically. Needless to say, the unflappable Arkady Patel was ruby red by the time they reached the med bay. Apparently, Violet Liu was the handsy-est drunk to ever drink.

Fantastic.

“This is it,” she said tightly, extricating herself from Violet, “you can, uh, go in now.”

Violet stayed standing shakily in front of her for several long moments, seeming to study her face. She then said, with a conviction only achievable by the truly smashed, “You have pretty eyes.”

“I- what?” Arkady sputtered in response, and thus wasn’t prepared when Violet leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn’t the most coordinated of efforts, and lasted only for a moment, but Arkady still made a little noise of surprise. Violet’s lips were amazingly soft, and she smelled like moonshine, and something clean Arkady couldn’t place. It was… nice. Really nice, and she didn’t quite know how to feel about that.

When Violet pulled back, Arkady felt a warmth flash across her face and simmer in the pit of her stomach. She felt her mouth hang open a bit, but couldn’t seem to move. 

Violet gave her that strange, studying look again, her eyes seeming to glitter in the dim light of the hallway. Her hair, wild from the day’s events, formed a little halo around her head, dusted with light. Her face was flushed as well, lips swollen and pink. 

Arkady really, _really_ couldn’t move.  
Violet gave a little nod, and said wonderingly, “I thought so. I mean, I wondered… but I thought so.”

She nodded again, clumsily fumbled the med bay door open, and stumbled inside with a little laugh.

Arkady stood stock still for a few more moments, before bringing a hand up to her lips.

“Oh no,” she said softly, “ohhh no,”

She was _so_ fucked.


End file.
